One Tree Hill Season 2
by othnaleyfan
Summary: A Possible way for season 2 of One Tree Hill to go. Pairings are Naley and later on Jeyton and Brucas some pairings may change. R
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story and the events are not real

Please R&R. Thanks

_-Nathan's Apartment-_

"Well I'd better go then. See you later Haley," Lucas said. Lucas had just found out that his best friend and his half brother, who he had hated for a long time, had eloped. Not only had he just been informed this but he was on his way out of Tree Hill with his Uncle Keith. They were moving to Charleston.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Haley said as she hugged her best friend good bye. Lucas and Nathan had said there good byes the night before so they just shook hands and Nathan said, "See you around man." Nathan took Haley in his arms as they watched Lucas get in the car with Keith and drive away.

"I can't believe he's really just gunna leave Tree Hill like this," Haley said, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry. Everything will be ok," Nathan responded lovingly to his new wife.

"I better go have a shower," Haley said and then the pair began to ready themselves for the day. Lucas may have left but they still had school and other friends to worry about and they still had to decide how to tell the friends and family that they were married.

_-Peyton's House-_

"Good morning!" Brooke said cheerfully. The two had finally made up and become friends again after the horrible triangle evolving them and none other than Lucas.

"Well aren't we cheery this morning," Peyton replied sleepily.

"It's better than being all broody like you," Brooke shot back.

"Ok, ok point taken." The girls rolled out of bed and began to prepare themselves for yet another day at Tree Hill High School (THHS). Peyton began to wonder how Jake was and if Nikki had really gone Seattle where she and Brooke had sent her. Whenever she got bored her thoughts drifted to Jake and Jenny wondering if they were ok and if he thought about her.

"Peyton!!" Brookes screamed, pulling Peyton out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"What!?!" Peyton asked.

"What are you wearing today?" She asked.

"I really don't know," Peyton replied, "Jeans and shirt probably. Why?"

"Just wondering," Brooke said as Peyton glared at her.

_-Nathan's Car-_

"So are we gunna tell everyone that we got married?" Haley asked as they drove to school.

"I guess we probably should. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Nathan replied taking Haley's hand in his.

"Right." She said. The two drove along in silence until they reached the school. As soon as they drove up they spotted Brooke and Peyton getting out of Peyton's car and heading towards the school.

"Might as well start with them," Haley said to Nathan tentatively.

"Might as well," he replied. They got out of the car and walked over to where Peyton and Brooke were standing.

"Here goes nothing," Haley whispered to Nathan.


	2. Telling the Group

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing please keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Thanks. Sorry this is a short update but next chapter will be a long one.

_-Karen's Café-_

"Hey Deb," Karen said as Deb entered the café.

"Hey," Deb returned. She seemed sad or as if something was wrong. Karen thought it was probably about the divorce but proceeded to ask anyways.

"What's wrong Deb you don't seem like yourself today?" Karen asked.

"Well," Deb started, "last night when I went over to Dan's to sign the divorce papers he had a heart attack." Deb said, beginning to cry.

"Oh my god, Deb is he ok?" Karen asked sympathetically.

"Well the doctors don't really know much at this point. They said they should know more by tonight." Deb said trying not to show emotion since she was divorcing the guy, but she still did care about him on some level. "Well we should get to work the café opens soon," Deb said pulling herself together. With that final statement Karen knew the discussion was over and that Deb didn't want to talk about it for the time being.

_Tree Hill High School-_

"Hey guys," Haley said nervously to Peyton and Brooke, "look we need to talk to you about something..."

"If it's about Luke, we already know." Peyton said, "He left a not in my mail box addressed to Brooke and I last night."

"No, it's not about Luke it's about us," Nathan said pointing from himself to Haley.

"Oh." Brooke said, "Well what is it."

"Yah." Peyton agreed, "Shoot." Haley looked nervously from Nathan to Brooke then Peyton then she looked back at Nathan.

"You should probably sit down for this," Nathan said to Peyton and Brooke.

"Oh my god, your pregnant!!" Brooke screamed at Haley.

"No!," Haley said, "I'm not pregnant."

"Well then what is it?" Brooke said.

"Yah, Just tell us for god sakes." Peyton said impatiently.

"Well last night, Nathan and I got married."


	3. Accidents and News

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3 hope you like. Please R&R.

_-Nathan's Apartment-_

Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch in Nathan's apartment watching TV.

"Can we please watch something other than sports?" Haley pleaded.

"That face isn't gunna work this time James," Nathan said stubbornly. He looked back over at Haley and said, "Fine watch what you want," while handing her the remote and getting up to go over to the kitchen.

"...And in other news, a young girl thought to be about nineteen was killed in a car accident earlier today," the announcer began, "The police have released her name to Nikki Thompson..." he continued.

"Oh my god! Nathan get in here now." Haley commanded, "You have to see this," she exclaimed.

"What?" Nathan asked, walking towards Haley.

"The girl they're talking about is Nikki Thompson!" Haley said

"You say that as if I should know who you're talking about," Nathan responded.

"Well you should," Haley said, "She's the mother of Jake's baby and that chick that, with the help of Brooke, crashed our party."

"Ohhh," Nathan said, "Right she's the reason Jake left." Nathan continued as he remembered who she was. She was tall and had brown hair. She had been the girl Lucas had hooked up with before he found out she was the mother of Jake's baby. She had caused so many problems in this town and had been the cause of Jake's sudden departure.

"Yah," Haley said.

"Well what are they saying about her?" Nathan asked.

"They said she died in a car crash earlier today," Haley replied.

"Oh." Nathan said rather stunned.

"Can I use your phone?" Haley asked, still stunned by the information she had just received, "I gotta call Peyton."

"Yah sure, go ahead," Nathan said removing the phone from its cradle and handing it to Haley.

"Hello," Haley heard the familiar voice of her good friend Peyton on the other end.

"Hey Peyton, its Haley," Haley said as calmly as she could.

"Hey. What's up? You sound nervous," Peyton stated.

"Ok, so you obviously haven't seen the news today," Haley said.

"Hales it's me, of course I haven't. Why? What's wrong?" Peyton asked her voice beginning to show fear.

"Well Nathan and I were watching the news and Nikki was killed in a car crash on a highway close to Seattle!" Haley said.

"Oh my god!" Peyton screamed, "Look, I gotta go Hales, thanks for telling me though. I'll talk to you soon." And with that she hung up the phone.

_-Peyton's Place-_

"Oh my god Brooke!!" Peyton screamed, "Get in here now!" She commanded.

"What... What's the problem?" An out of breath Brooke asked very concerned.

"Haley just called," Peyton said slowly trying to relax herself, "she was watching the news and... oh god..." Peyton stopped herself.

"And what Peyt, your starting to scare me," Brooke said beginning to get nervous.

"It's Nikki, she's dead "Peyton replied waiting for Brooke's reaction.

"How did she die?" Brooke questioned.

"Haley said something about a car accident somewhere near Seattle," Peyton said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know," Peyton said, "she died because of us. We were the ones that sent her to Seattle." Peyton said beginning to get hysterical.

"No," Brooke replied, "no we can't think that way. It's not our fault."

_-The Hospital-_

"Mrs. Scott, may I please have a word with you?" the doctor politely asked.

"Yah, sure," Deb responded. The look on his face and the way that he had spoken to her showed signs that there was bad news ahead, but she couldn't be sure...

**Author's Note: I'm having major writers block on how to bring Lucas back so if anyone has any ideas pleas review and tell me. Thanks.**


	4. Coming Home

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't written in so long school is just starting and I'm trying to get back into the routine of homework and stuff. Hope you like this chapter. Please R & R.

_-Peyton's Place-_

Peyton was pacing her room trying to decide whether or not to call Jake and tell him what had happened. _What the hell. _Peyton thought to herself, _I might as well call him._ She picked up the phone and began to dial, reading the number he had given to her aloud to herself,

"Two, zero, four, four, eight, nine," she started, "three, seven, zero, three," she finished dialling the number and hit talk.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice said into the receiver.

"Hi. Um is Jake there?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Yah, just a sec. Can I ask whose calling?" the woman questioned.

"It's Peyton," she responded.

"Ok, just a minute."

"Hello," Peyton heard Jake's familiar voice on the other line.

"Hey Jake its Peyton,"

"Hey, oh my god, how are you?" Jake said sounding surprised.

"I'm good. How are you and Jenny?"

"I'm ok, workin' lots. Jenny is heaven. She has tons of little cousins who love her to death," Jake said with a small laugh, "What's up though? I haven't heard from you in a while." Jake asked.

"Well," Peyton started, "something happened," she said regrouping herself. "There was a story today on the news about this girl who was killed in a car wreck on a highway outside of Seattle," Peyton paused, "The girl was Nikki." Peyton finished waiting for Jake's reaction.

"Oh my god!" Jake said, obviously shocked by the news.

"Yah," Peyton said, "I don't know if I should of told you but I thought if it was me I'd want to know..." Peyton stopped herself from rambling on.

"No, no... It's good that you told me," Jake responded his voice still showing shock.

"Ok," Peyton said.

"I think I should probably come home then," Jake started, "my parents have been bugging me about leaving and now Nikki's not a threat..."he stopped himself, "is that totally horrible?" Jake asked.

"No of course not," Peyton assured him. "Are you really gunna come home though cause that would be awesome. I've missed you two like crazy," Peyton continued.

"Yah," Jake said beginning to sound happier, "yah, I think I will."

_- Hospital-_

"Mrs. Scott," the doctor started, "I'm very sorry to inform you of this, but based on the tests and observations, there is a very slim chance that your husband will recover from his heart attack." The doctor finished while leading Deb towards Dan's room, "he had a severe heart attack and is now in a coma the likely hood of him waking up is very slim," the doctor informed her opening the door and motioning for her to enter. By this point Deb was not sure how to react she did care about Dan in some way and she knew deep down in the deepest parts of him, he cared about her too. "I'm sorry to tell you all this and run," the doctor continued, "but I really must attend to other patients now. If you have any questions concerning your husband please fell free to find me or ask one of the nurses." The doctor said exiting the room quietly. Deb slowly made her way over to the bed that Dan was lying lifelessly in, sat down next to the bed and took Dan's hand in hers.

"Please wake up," she said quietly to herself.

_-Brooke's House-_

"Hello," Brooke heard the familiar voice on the other line, and thought to herself _oh god here it goes. _

"Hey, Luke. It's Brooke." Brooke said tentatively into the mouthpiece.

"Oh, hey Brooke," Lukas said, somewhat shocked to be hearing from Brooke.

"Hey there's something that I really need to talk to you about." Brooke said, beginning to get nervous.

"Ok?" Lucas said starting to be concerned. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um... well," Brooke started, "Do you remember last semester when we were together," Brooke stopped herself.

"Uhh, yah," Lucas said somewhat confused.

"Well I wasn't completely honest with you."


	5. Big News

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Well here's chapter 5, hope you like it. Please R & R.

_-Nathan's Apartment-_

"I guess we should probably tell our parents that were married," Haley said. She had just finished a very strange conversation with Peyton and was trying to put it out of her head.

"I guess so," Nathan said grudgingly. "We should probably start with my dad, cause if he here's it anywhere else first... well you know," Nathan said. "We can go by the beach house either tomorrow or later today, but let's just relax for now." Nathan finished. He was trying to delay telling his father, Haley could tell from just one look in his eyes. They had known each other for such a short period of time yet they knew everything about the other as if they had been together for an eternity. The two sat down on the couch in front of the TV which was on low, but neither was paying attention to it. They both just stared into one another's eyes and held each other for what seemed like forever.

_-The Hospital-_

Deb said her goodbyes to the unconscious Dan and then quietly left the eerie hospital room and headed towards the elevator. As she stepped into the elevator the reality of what was actually happening began to sink in. She silently rode the elevator to the main floor and walked over to where her car was located. Deb opened the door and got in, her movements were not her brain instructing her but sheer routine. She got in the car and sat down she closed the door and began to cry, her body fell limp onto the steering wheel and she sobbed heavily for several minutes and then suddenly sat up wiped the large tears from her face and drove her car out of the lot. _What is wrong with me?_ Deb said angrily to herself.

_-Brooke's Place-_

"Oh my god! Brooke if this is another one of your cruel games you'd better stop now!" Lucas shouted into the receiver.

"It's not!" Brooke shot back, "I promise, this time it's for real." Brooke said beginning to cry.

"So all this time, since that day in your room, you've been lying to me?" Lucas questioned, trying to decide whether or not to believe her.

"Yes," Brooke sobbed.

"And you're positive." Lucas asked, wanting to be sure and not jump to conclusions prematurely.

"Yes," Brooke said, "the home test said I am and the doctor confirmed it. I'm pregnant," she said sounding, by this point, hysterical.

"Well," Lucas started, "I guess I'm comin' back to Tree Hill," he finished, trying to be the calm one in the situation when all he really wanted to do was cry and yell.

"No," Brooke said sniffing, "you don't have to come back, I'll be ok." She finished

"Yah rite," Lucas said bluntly, "you think I'm gunna make you go through this by yourself. Of course I'm coming back. Even if I didn't have to I would." Lucas was trying desperately not to break down, especially with the oblivious Keith in the next room. Having to tell his uncle the news by himself would be hard enough let alone with his hysterical, pregnant, ex-girlfriend on the other line.

"Oh, Lucas," Brooke exclaimed, "you're gunna be such a great dad."

"Ok, well I'll talk to Keith tonight and I'll drive back to Tree Hill tomorrow morning," Lucas told her.

"Ok, bye," Brooke said.

"Goodbye," Lucas said. He set the phone in its cradle and flopped himself onto his bed. _First Haley getting married to Nathan now this. _He thought. _I don't know how much more I can handle._

__


	6. Shocks and Arrivals

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had homework and stuff but here's chapter six hope you like it. Please R & R.**

_The Next Day_

_-The Café-_

"Welcome to Kar...Oh my god, Luke," Haley screamed running towards her best friend.

"Good to see you too, Hales. I've only been gone for like two weeks." He responded to her, "Ok I need air now," Luke said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," Haley said quickly letting go of him and stepping back. "so why are you back all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong this is awesome but...?" she stopped talking and waited for Lucas's response.

"Well something happened with Brooke and I decided it would be better if I was in Tree Hill." He said leaving his answer very open ended.

"Ok." Haley said, "Can I get you a burger or something?" she asked.

"Yah, a burger would be great." Haley got a burger for herself and Lucas and the two sat down talking just like old times.

_-Peyton's Place-_

Knock, Knock. Peyton got up from her artwork to answer the door.

"Oh my god Peyton, I've done something totally horrible!" Brooke explained rushing into the house.

"Come in," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Peyton I need to talk to you, I screwed up bad." Brooke exclaimed tears welling in her eyes.

"Wuts up?" Peyton asked motioning for her friend to sit down on the couch. Brooke only cried when something was seriously wrong, or she thought there was something seriously wrong.

"Well first off I'd better tell you that I," Brooke was full out crying now and had to take a second to recompose herself. "Here's the deal, I'm pregnant, and I told Luke that and I told him it was his baby, but..."

"But what, Brooke? If you say it's not his baby..."

"But it's not his baby," Brooke finished. "He said he'd come back to Tree Hill today. He said that he wasn't gunna make me do this alone" Brooke sobbed.

"Of course he did. If he thinks it's his baby he'd do anything for it. This is Lucas we're talking about." Peyton stated, "I can't believe you told him that. He left Tree Hill to start over and leave behind all the drama. I don't think this is exactly what he planned." Peyton finished.

"I know," Brooke sobbed, "but if Luke thinks it's his child he'll be the best dad ever and he'll do everything he can to help me. Peyton I don't want to do this alone." Brooke said her head falling onto Peyton's shoulder. Peyton just sat there not knowing what to do. She knew trying to reason with Brooke right now would be pointless but she also knew that Lucas had to know the truth; he couldn't just be strung along for the ride. _Why now?_ She asked herself. _Why? When things were just starting to look good. _

_-The Café-_

"Haley we should start to loc... Lucas your back?" Karen exclaimed running towards her son and embracing him in a bear hug.

"Hey mom," Lucas replied, "Um... I need air mom," Lucas reminded his mother.

"Oh sorry, hunny," she told him and released him from her grasp. "When did you get back?" she asked him.

"About, what, forty-five minutes ago," he said, "Haley bombarded me when I came here and we ended up just eating and talking for a while." He told her hopping she wouldn't be mad that he hadn't seen her first.

"Ok," Karen said, "so are you staying with me or are you livin on your own here too?" she asked him.

"If I can I would love to stay with you mom." Lucas told her.

"Of course you can Luke," she said taking him in her arms again, "You're my son." She exclaimed. "Well we'd better lock up and then you can walk Hales home."

"Sounds good," Haley said looking at Lucas who nodded his head in agreement.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

_-Outside the Café-_

"So are you living with Nathan or your parents?" Lucas asked Haley, wondering where they were headed.

"I haven't moved in with Nathan yet but I'm staying there tonight," Haley told him. "So we've been best friends since what second grade? Wuts the deal Luke?" She asked him. "Something is wrong I can tell. You wouldn't just come back for no reason." She explained to him. It was a dark night and they were walking side by side towards Nathan's apartment.

"Do you promise not to tell," Luke asked her.

"What are we fourth graders?" She looks over at Luke to see him glaring at her, "Yes I promise." She says "Geeze calm down."

"Well, last night Brooke called me in Charleston and she told me that she was pregnant." Luke told her.

"Oh!" Haley said, "that's a pretty good reason to come back," she said.

"Pretty good, what would be better?" he asked her.

"Well if I was in a coma and gunna die... but we're getting off topic here." She babbled. "Does anyone know?" she asked him.

"Just me, you, and Brooke." He said, "Unless she's told someone else, which if her and Peyton are friends again she probably has."

"Wow!" Haley said. They reached Nathan's apartment complex and Haley asked, "Are you gunna be ok?"

"Yah I'll be fine, I'm gunna go see Brooke tonight," he said.

"Ok," she said. Haley leaned over and hugged Lucas, "Nathan and I are here if you need anything." She assured him.

"Thanks." He said. With that Haley let go of him and walked up the stairs and into the apartment.


	7. Homecomings

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas for where Haley and Nathan's relationship should go please review and tell me because im at a stand still with them. Sorry it's so short but here's chapter 7. Please R & R.**

-Brooke's House-

Ding Dong Brooke got off her bed and headed towards the door. Ding Dong, Ding Dong. _I'm coming god._ She thought to herself. Brooke had just returned from an emotional visit with Peyton. She knew that what Peyton said was right and she had to tell Lucas the truth but she really didn't want to. She stopped in front of the door and opened it.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said to her in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

"Hey," Brooke said, "Come in," she added while stepping aside and opening the door further. "I guess we probably need to talk." She stated.

"Yah kinda." Luke said. The two were talking to each other as though they were strangers. The fact that he had cheated on her with her best friend and she was now, after they had broken up, telling him that she was pregnant with his baby probably had something to do with it.

"Let's go in my room and talk," Brooke said gesturing towards the room.

"K," was Lucas's response.

_-Peyton's Place-_

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Peeeeyyyttttooooonnnn! There's someone here to see you," Peyton's dad yelled throughout the house.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She stopped drawing and got up to see what was going on. As she got to the front of the house she noticed someone standing talking to her father.

"Oh my god, Jake!" She exclaimed running towards him. "How are you?" She asked him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm good, how are you?" He said somewhat shocked by her greeting.

"Oh my god are you here for good?" She asked him, knowing the answer as she had discussed this with him the night before. She just didn't know he'd come back so soon.

"Yah we are," he said, "we've missed you, especially Jenny. I think she sensed we were coming back to see you cause she was really quite and good the whole trip." He told her. It wasn't until that point that Peyton noticed the baby carrier at Jake's feet with a peaceful Jenny in it.

"Hey sweetie," Peyton said bending down to talk to the child.

"You can pick her up if you want," Jake tells her. Peyton unbuckles the child's seatbelt and carefully removes her from the carrier.

"Let's go to my room and talk," Peyton suggests.

"Sounds good," Jake agrees. The two, with Peyton carrying Jenny walk down the hall towards her room.


	8. Relationships

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with school and Stu. Co. Well here's the chapter. Sorry that is very short but I'm having some major writers block, any suggestions you have would be greatly appreciated. R & R.**

_-Nathan's Apartment-_

"Hey babe," Nathan said to his wife as she entered their apartment. "What's going on?" He asked her noticing the worried expression on her face.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Haley asked her new husband.

"Your face. You aren't very good at hiding your emotions. You have that face like you want to tell me something but think you can't." He responded.

"How do you already know that face?" She asked him. "You shouldn't know that face."

"Well I do. What's up?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." She said as she walked towards him. As she placed her arms around his neck she said, "Luke came back from Charleston."

"Hales that's great. Wait why this is a bad thing?"

"Well that's the big thing is the reason he came back. He came back cause Brooke is pregnant."

"Oh," Nathan said shocked. He realized that this must really have hit his wife hard and took her in his arms lovingly. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yah," she replied unenthusiastically. As she said this she let herself go limp in her husband's arms and just absorb his scent and let him hold her hoping that everything she had just heard could go away.

_-Peyton's Place-_

"So what did your parents say when they saw you?" Peyton asked Jake. The two were sitting in Peyton's room with Jenny on the floor between them. Jake had only been back in Tree Hill for half an hour but he and Peyton acted as if he hadn't been gone a second.

"They don't know I'm home yet." Jake responded. "I wanted to see you first."

"Omg you came to see me before you even went home. That's so sweet. But you should have gone to see your parents I'm sure they'd want to know you were home." Peyton replied trying to sound angry but coming across very flattered. "Jake!"

"It's ok Peyton," he said trying to calm her. With that he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.


End file.
